Associate Groups
Associate Groups are projects that consist of a group of users dedicated to gather and assisting articles circled around a single concept or topic. Associate Groups will be introduced shortly Rules *Projects are set out by the Policy & Standards Committee * Groups require confirmation by the Admin to be declared official. * Group leaders are generally permitted to decide how to run their user group. Admins don't normally intervene unless the group is breaching policy. * Groups are for improving . No social groups are permitted. Associate Members Associate members are users that head specific projects. They are supported by the Admin and Committee members in regards to their specific projects. Associates do not have the same member rights as the Committee members (unless they individually happen to be Committee members) but are asked to engage in the regular upkeep and editing that would be expected of any user. Being an Associate member is largely informal and are only asked to help in their respective projects when they are able. Associates can display the Associate Box on their userpage by using command. Junior Associate Members Junior Associates are User that head a sub project listed on the project page listed below. Associates/ Junior Associates do not have the same member rights as the Committee members (unless they individually happen to be Committee members) but are asked to engage in the regular upkeep and editing that would be expected of any user. Being an Associate/ Junior Associate member is largely informal and are only asked to help in their respective projects when they are able. Junior Associates can display the Junior Associate Box on their userpage by using command. Current Associate Groups As some projects cover a lot of areas these will be broken down into smaller projects on the project page listed below. * [[Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Character Project|'Character Project']] - dedicated to the upload and categorizing of all official Character s used in The Pioneer Trail. (Primary contact: to be advised (talk) * [[Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Decorations Project|'Decorations Project']] - dedicated to ensuring the completion of all Decorations pages on The Pioneer Trail Wiki. (Primary contact: to be advised (talk) * [[Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Cases Project|'Cases Project']] - dedicated to the creation, updating and maintaining Cases across the whole wiki and any changes. This project will be broken up into smaller projects see [[Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Cases Project|'Castle Dangerous Game Cases Project']] (Primary contact: To be advised ([talk:Wildecoyote|talk) * [[The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Pages Project|'Pages Project']] - dedicated to ensuring the completion of all pages on The Pioneer Trail Wiki. This project will be broken up into smaller projects see [[Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Pages Project|'Pages Project']]. (Primary contact: to be advised (talk) * [[Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] - dedicated to ensuring the correct use of Images is used and are all licensed. (Primary contact: To be advised (talk) * [[Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Stub Project|'Stub Project']] - This project aims to ensure all pages are either complete and Stub references are removed or if a page isn't complete it is given Stub reference. This project will be broken up into smaller projects see [[Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Stub Project|'Stub Project']]. (Primary contact: to be advised (talk) * [[Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Translation Project|'Translation Project']] - dedicated to proper translation of the various languages. The main language of this site is English (Primary contact: to be advised (talk) * [[Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Chronology Project|'Chronology Project']] - dedicated to ensuring all Goals are correctly listing previous, next and related Goals (Primary contact: to be advised (talk) * [[Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Page Reference Project|'Page Reference Project']] - dedicated to the improvement and the adding of references to other pages on this Wiki. (Primary contact: to be advised (talk) * [[Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Page Summary Project|'Page Summary Project']] - dedicated to the completion, updating and maintaining summaries on all pages. (Primary contact: to be advised (talk) * [[Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Grammar Project|'Grammar Project']] - dedicated to ensuring the use of spelling used within The Pioneer Trail. (Primary contact: to be advised (talk) * [[Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Reference Project|'Reference Project']] - dedicated to the improvement and the adding of references to other pages on this Wiki and all Categories have been added. (Primary contact: to be advised (talk) Category:Contribution Project Former Associate Groups Category:Community Category:Associate Groups Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance